Always In Love
by ItWasAWildIdea
Summary: Different chapters for different season moments. Chuck and Sarah. CHARAH. Lots of fluff.Song fics:
1. Always In Love

HI!**  
**This is something different that i tried out and i hope it works alright! It's just a one off as i decide what kind of story to do next. Thanks everyone for reading my other one (Chuck, Morgan and the new spy's) and giving all the great feedback for the last chapter. I'm thinking of a sequel already:) But i'm going away soon so one shots will just fill in the time till i leave and during my time away.

Annnnnyway. This song is by **Brooke Fraser**, NZ singer :D. And it's called **Still in love**. I was just listening to it the other day and this idea popped into my head.

It's mostly from Sarahs point of view and it's from season three. I used a couple of the shows lines in there, but i also some stuffs missing like Carinas visit hasn't happened or anything. I hope it's OK though and if you like it i have another one in mind. Which will be a lot fluffier. Although this still has it's fair share of happy Charah. :)

**Disclaimer: Do not own Chuck and i do not own this song, like i said Brook Fraser, Still in love.**

**I'm not hanging on your every word  
I'm thriving on my self-sufficiency  
I'm not listening to the things I've heard  
About me and you**

She's back. Back in Burbank, back in the life she tried so hard to forget. The teams back together. Chuck was happy, Casey grunted semi approval and Sarah, well, she didn't know what to think. She hurt. She stung and almost felt numb. She was trying her hardest to not let it bubble to the surface, trying so hard to not pop like a champagne top. When he left at the train station, she froze. _How could he do that? _She wished so hard to be angry, to slap him, scream at him for hurting her, but she couldn't. Instead she watched him go, then she tried to move on. Had a mission by herself, did things on her own. Tried not to think of him. His voice, his smile, his warm brown eyes and his nerdy yet incredibly endearing nature. She _tried_ to forget.

She met up with Carina while she was away, she spoke to Casey every now and then. Casey knew she wanted to know how he was doing, how training was going. But she didn't, she couldn't bring herself to ask. Carina bombarded her with questions, 'hows the team?' 'Hows Chuck?' 'Why aren't you there now?' Sarah avoided the questions which made Carina suspicious and slightly worried. She saw the sadness in Sarahs eyes and every time Carina spoke about Chuck she could tell Sarah was trying not to listen.

But shes back now. She's spoken to him a little bit. She may have slapped him. It was for the mission she tells her self. Well, a gently slap was for the mission. She may have sneaked in a little extra force she can't quite be sure...

He can tell she's hurt and she knows he's hurting too. So she smiles, she greets him and tries hard to make small talk. When Ellie spots her, Chuck and Casey in the Buy More Ellies eyes immediately brighten with happiness. _Sarahs returned!_ She runs over and gives Sarah a hug. Sarah can't help but sink into the hug a little bit. Ellie always has been so kind to her, and a hug right now is secretly what she needed. Ellie insists she comes for tea, Casey too.

Ellie doesn't know what happened exactly between Chuck and Sarah, other than Chuck screwed up and she's gone, Sarah was gone. That's what Chuck told her anyway. He had the endless plastic containers of cheese balls out, the beard started to grow and Ellie at first, felt for her brother. She was sad for him. But then, she was angry. What the hell was he doing? Sitting around scoffing on cheese balls all day so the crumbs would get stuck in his beard. It was disgusting and not what Bartowskis do. So when Ellie saw Chuck finally get off the couch, shave his beard, she knew something had happened. Sarah must have been back. And she was right. And Chuck was going to get her back.

So the first thing that came into Ellies mind, was a family dinner.

**People think there must be something to the way  
I talk about you every chance I get  
But if I think about you night and day  
Doesn't mean I'm ready yet**

As soon as she arrives at the dinner in her black skinny jeans and red blouse she gives him a smile when she walks in the door. Chuck sees that it doesn't quite match her normal big ones, the ones she would give him before the train station, before he screwed up. The smile that would reach her eyes, her teeth would show and her eyes would sparkle along just as bright as the smile itself. He gives one back, although his smile seems to fail in size as well.

"Hey." He greets softly and leads her in apartment. "I'm glad you came."

Sarah swallows a little and nods her head. "Me too." _ I couldn't say no to Ellie._

The dinner goes well, she starts to forget the dark cloud hanging over her. She feels comfortable, back where shes suppose to be. Laughter filling the air, stories from Morgan and his trip to Hawaii. She herself can't help but start to talk again, about him specifically. She starts to feel happy.

"Ohh!" Sarah laughs. "That jelly fish sting was terrible. I remember Chuck racing up the sand tripping over himself to tell me."

Chuck laughs and shakes his head in embarrassment of the story. "Your eyes were like saucers when you saw my leg. You guys should have seen her eyes!"

Sarah nods and gives him a smile. "The rash started on your ankle and went up just before his knee."

"Sarah saved me though." He tells the others, who are just sitting at the table marveling at Chucks and Sarahs interaction. Even Casey can see the spark back, the smile on both of his partners faces.

Sarah nods proudly remembering her driving him home and rubbing vinegar on it for him. She laughs at the memory of his face when he winces with the sting of the vinegar.

Then her phone beeps and she reads the message. It's from Carina.

_Hope you work out things with Chuck. Or you can always come visit, the offer still stands xxx_

She closes her eyes briefly and runs her hand through her hair. In the last twenty minutes things were good, she had forgotten the pain she felt. She looks back up at the people sitting around. Morgan, Casey, Ellie, Devon and Chuck. _Chuck_. She looks at him and he's watching her, worry in her eyes. She can't do this, she can't go back to how things were. She made a mistake, she threw herself at him. Told him she wanted him, a life with him. Every night she was away, he invaded her thoughts. He was all she thought about, she could barely sleep. She couldn't let her feelings for him show again. She could feel them aching in her heart. She wanted him so bad.

She quickly stood up from her seat and placed her wine glass back down.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." She said quickly not allowing herself to look at Chuck. She quickly turns on her heel and briskly walked with speed down the hallway. Spotting the bathroom she opens it up, steps inside, shuts it quickly and slides down the door. Maybe she's not ready.

**Maybe I am knee-deep in denial  
Or maybe I'm just trying to move on  
Maybe I should keep away awhile  
But if distance is right I'd rather be wrong**

_I don't love him, I don't love him. _She tells herself as she sits glued to the bathroom floor. She's been in there for a little longer than any bathroom trip should take but she can't hop up. She can't go back out there. Thoughts of jumping out of the bathroom window flicker through her mind but she shakes her head. That's ridiculous. Ellie finding out that she escaped a family dinner through their bathroom window doesn't seem quite right. _Family_. She drops her head back onto the door so it makes a quiet thud. She remembers when Chuck practically told her she was part of his family. They had just found Devons engagement ring he had for Ellie. They gave it back to him and they watched through the window at the proposal. He asked her to come in when he went to congratulate, she said it was family time. He said he knows.

_Distance_. Maybe that's what she needs. She laughs sadly, she did that. _Maybe it wasn't for long enough? _Maybe she should just find Carina again, take her up on her offer. Make her drag her out to endless nights in the town. She could throw herself into another mission. A deep undercover mission this time.

There's a soft knock on the door and she hears his soft voice coming through the barrier between them.

"Hey Sarah? Are you OK? Deserts ready.." He attempts to crack a joke. "I think Morgans going to eat you piece."

Wiping her eyes she stands up and straightens out her top. _Wait, why am I wiping my eyes?_ She looks in the mirror and her blue eyes stare back at her, brimming with tears and slightly redden.

She quickly blinks and tries frantically to wave her hand just in front of them to dry her tears.

"Uh, OK coming." She quickly says noticing the shaky voice escaping her own lips.

_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit. _She stops the attempt at drying her eyes, she'll just avoid his eyes and maybe he won't notice. Maybe she should say she's not feeling well and will head home? _That could be a good idea_.

Opening the door expecting him to be gone and back at the table she looks up and is slightly taken back when she sees him leaning against the wall. He locks eyes with hers and she forgets about the watery mess she's become. He doesn't though. He sees her red eyes and his heart instantly drops.

"Sarah.."

She quickly drops the eye contact and looks towards the dining room. "If you don't mind I think I might skip desert, I'm not feeling that well.."

"Sarah, ar-"

"I'm fine Chuck." She quickly interrupts and nods her head to the dining room. "We should go."

"No, wait." Chuck quickly says and grabs her lower arm. Her eyes shoot to his gently grip and he can feel her tense from his touch.

"Sorry," He quickly says and bring his hand back to his side. "I just, can we talk?"

Sarah wants to say no. Her Agent Walker is screaming for her to say no. She slipped, she let her guard down. She screwed up. She went with her heart, for once in her life. And it back fired.

She finds herself nodding though, because as much as she knows she should just leave, keep away from him for a while. She really doesn't want to.

**'Cos I love the way you're smiling at me  
When you know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
And I love the way you're really trying  
Not to let me see  
You're still in love with me too**

He leads her into his room and she walks in and casually looks around why he tells Ellie they will be out soon. Casey was on his way home when Chuck came out and his eyes widen in surprise when Casey stops him and in a low mumble, tells him to not hurt Walker. Chuck swallows, slightly intimidated by the big guy and gives a quick nod.

When he's back in the room Sarahs sitting on his bed, hands on her lap. She looks up at him and he beams his smile at her. He knows it's probably not the lightest conversation their going to have but Ellie insisted on sending him in with two bowls of lemon souffle and he couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Ellie insisted."

Sarah finds herself staring at his smile and she adverts her gaze up to his eyes. She watches him for too long, and she hopes he can't read what she's thinking. That she loves his smile. That she loves his warm brown eyes. That she loves him. He's still smiling when he walks over and she scolds herself, she can't be thinking this. She gives him a slight nod of the head.

"Yum."

He passes her the bowl and sits down beside her. He can feel the closeness as his shoulder lightly brushes hers and he tries to hide the emotions on his face. The love and complete awe written all over it. She looks beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, the blush on her cheeks, her lips. Everything. Everything about her he loves.

He sees her lips curve up slightly and he wonders if she notices the look in his eyes. Quickly scolding himself for staring he looks down at his souffle and digs at it with his fork.

**I am way to proud to verbalize my feelings  
And you are way to mean if you just let this brew  
It's a complicated hand that you've been dealing  
Time to win me over: fold and make your move  
**

She knows she won't be starting the much needed talk. She won't be gushing out all her feelings. It's not her. Sarah Walker doesn't do that. She's never been one who talks about her emotions and what she feels inside. Chuck is though. He's very good at it, it scares her a bit when he's so open with her. She also loves it. _But why isn't he saying anything?_

She knows its not the easiest conversation to start, where do they start?

In silence they sit and twirl their forks in their bowls and Sarah finds it surprising that Chuck hasn't said anything yet. It's very unlike him. She finds herself though, ready for the talk. Wanting him to start it. Tell her why he stayed. What he was thinking? She wants them to work it out, she wants him to tell her that everything will be OK. That _they_ will be OK.

Chuck feels the words rushing through his head. All the things he want's to say. He feels like his brain is a quickly increasing dictionary. Words, words and words. He almost feels dizzy.

He places his bowl on the bed and turns so he's facing her. _Here i go._

"I'm so sorry Sarah." He says so softly that she can't lift her eyes from the souffle.

"I know it looks like I left you at the station, so I could become a spy instead of being with you. But that's not why I chose to stay, I swear."

She takes it in. Lets the words wash over, she moves her palms around the bowl and looks up at him. The honesty in his eyes. The love.

**Smooth some calm over this situation  
I can't get past the way I feel for you  
It's the little things that make this worth the effort  
It's the small, little, insignificant things you do  
**

Chuck feels slightly nervous when he sees her head tilt up to look at him. He's happy the tears have dried up but the slight red rims still make his heart ace. It's hard to see the woman you love cry, especially when you know it's your fault. He pictures her face at the train station. He pictures it when she gives herself over to him, gives him his ticket and tells him his false name. And just before she kisses him, he saw the love in her eyes. He was sure it was love. It was warm, kind and she looked so brave. There she was quitting her life as a spy for _him._ He needs to explain what was going through his head.

"But I couldn't run away with you. It's not that I didn't want to because I did, of course I did. But having the intersect, all the abilities and everything. I, I knew that I could help save the world. I could help people. And your confidence you always had in me, you know? You told me that being a spy is choosing something bigger. Putting aside all the personal feelings for the greater good."

Sarah feels her eyes starting to fill with tears again, she can't help the love she feels for him. The pounding of her heart trying to claw it's way out of her chest to him. He was a hero, he always was. It was such a Chuck thing to do. To help people, save the world. Putting his life on the line for others.

Chuck puts his arm back on the bed, "And I," He pauses when he feels a sludge on his fingers and a cool liquid dripping on his hand. "Oh god." He says as he lifts his hand up sticky with lemon souffle and ice cream.

Sarah watched his hand come up and the ice cream dripping down his wrist. She can't help but laugh lightly at Chuck, as his face turns red and he looks for a towel to wipe his hand on. Her smile reaches it's full potential. She can't help it. The little, silly, random things he does, makes her love him even more.

"I'll ah, I'll be right back." He says quickly and dashes into the bathroom, inwardly telling himself off for being so clumsy.

Sarah picks up his bowl and puts it on his table when he's left and she sits back down finishing hers off. Ellie is a great cook, it's very nice.

Racing back in he halts at the door and slows down, "Sorry about that." He says giving her an embarrassed smile.

"It's OK."

Chuck nods and sits back down and Sarah decides before she lets him say anything more she should speak.

"What you did was right Chuck." She can see he's about to speak so she quickly continues. "And, I, I know it was a good decision. You have so much potential Chuck and I know you will be a great spy. I was just.." She tilts her head and gives him a half smile. "I made an impulse decision, and I got hurt. I was hurt, angry but mostly disappointed in myself for, you know making such a rash decision."

Chuck shakes his head in guilt. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

"And I just, I chose to become a spy for you know Ellie, my family, my friends and.. _you_." He says reaching for her hand not even bothering taking notice of the slight widening of her eyes.

"I wanted to be a spy with you, saving the world with you, so we could be together...for real. I wanted to be that hero you told me i was. You believed in me more than anyone in my life Sarah and i thank you so much for that. You were always supporting me, giving me confidence and i wanted to show you how much you gave to me. I wanted to be a spy to help save the world." He smiles. "With you."

**That make me love the way you're glancing, hoping  
When you know it's true  
I'm still in love with you  
And I love that I'm barely coping  
When you let me see  
You're still in love with me to**

She sees the hope in his eyes, the look that's begging her to give him another chance. She looks down at his hand over hers and she feels instantly warm. She looks back up to his eyes and she wants to run her hand down his face, she needs to touch him more.

"I love you and I, I always have." He speaks out and he is surprised with the confidence portrayed in his voice.

She taps her foot on the ground, not knowing what to do with the words that roll so smoothly from his tongue. The honesty, the warmth and love behind them. She can barely breath. She knows how he's felt about her before, she finds him easy to read. But just hearing those words causes the butterflies to start. Stroking her thumb along the back of his palm she takes a small shaky breath. She is going to do it again. She's going to give her heart again. She stops just before she's about to say anything. She realizes that she never took her heart back. It's always belonged to him.

"I'm in love with you Chuck."

She says it ever so softly that she's sure she's never heard her voice so emotional. She can't believe she's said it. The looks he gives her when he hears her say it is almost enough for her heart to stop beating completely. His lips curl up into his Bartowski smile and she can't help but mirror it.

"Hey Chuck, Sarah I'm off now!" Morgan calls from the other side of the door and Chuck doesn't let his eyes off Sarah.

"Bye buddy!" He quickly calls and prays that there will be no more interruptions.

"Is Sarah there?" Morgan calls again and Chuck can't help but give a frustrated chuckle.

Sarah turns her head towards the close door, with an amused smile. "I am Morgan, good night."

"Oh good! OK, see you!" He calls and footsteps let them know he's gone.

"God-" Chuck starts but gets stopped by the soft lips of one Sarah Walker. His eyes open in surprise then he quickly wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He is never ever going to let her go.

Sarah can't help but smile into the kiss as it starts to heat up, she feels the bowl still on her lap but expertly places it onto the ground, never breaking her lips from Chucks.

She's never felt so happy. Of course she couldn't go back. She could never go back to just partners, friends. She just needed to go forward, with him. Her skin starts to cover in goosebumps at his gently touch. His soft hand cupping his face as the other lightly strokes past the skin where her top as slightly ridden up. She gently pushes him down on his bed.

Chuck races his hand gently over her arms when she pushes him down but they stop when he feels goosebumps on them. Pulling away from the kiss, his eyes filled with concern.

"Oh god, you have goosebumps, are you OK? Let me get you a jacket."

Sarah laughs at his worry and shakes her head. "There not cold goosebumps.." She says shyly.

"They aren't?" His voice fill with adorable confusion.

"No," She smiles and bites her bottom lip softly. "There from you."

"From me?"

Sarah laughs and shakes her head. "It's a good thing." She says and leans in to kiss him again.

Chuck forgets what he was talking about as her lips are on his again. He can't help the constant grin plastered on his face during the kiss. She was amazing, wonderful. She gave him another chance and he's never felt luckier. He will never mess this up, ever. The woman of his dreams is kissing him, on his bed in his arms. He pulls he down on top of him as her hands roam under his t shirt. He feels the tingle start from his toe and runs straight up his body. Sarah smiles into the kiss and she knows what he's going to say.

"I..completely..know what ..you mean ..now." He says between kisses as his body fills with goosebumps from her soft touch.

**In love, still in love with  
In love, still in love with  
In love, still in love with you **

* * *

**Yeah so that's it! I hope it was OK, just a bit random i guess. I tried to make it link with the song but it turned out to be very hard! i often read the great song fics on here and i'm always so impressed!They are so great! So this might be a bit of an amateur ! It was tough! Thanks for reading :) Reviews are fab! :)  
**


	2. Always There

HI! Another one, this is post series! The first few are from different times and the last few are joining ones. It's fluffy and lots of Charah cause it's my favorite thing to write and they are the best couple!

Song is: Christina Aguilera I turn to you. Oh and i cut the song a little shorter because it was very long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck and i don't own the song!

Thanks! :)**  
**

* * *

**When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.**

Chuck jingles his keys in his hand searching frantically for the right one as he scrambles to the front door of his and Sarahs apartment. Finally managing to strike gold, he puts it in the lock gives it a turn and races in shutting it quickly behind him. Shaking the curls on his head water sprays off and hits the floor and he tosses his keys on the table.

Noticing the lights are all off in the apartment he scrunches his eyebrows and searches for the switch. Turning it on he then looks at his watch, 8:00pm. It's not that late but maybe Sarahs having a sleep. Putting his brief case down he takes off his saturated jacket and hangs it on the coat hanger. Walking as quiet as possible in his squeaky chucks down the hallway he opens their bedroom door seeing if she's in there.

She's not.

Tilting his head slightly he wanders where she is and pulls out his phone, as he types the lock code in it starts to ring Sarahs special ringtone and her gorgeous face takes over the front screen. He quickly answers it.

"Hey Sarah, where are you?"

"Chuck." She sobs out and the vulnerability in her voice makes his heart drop.

"Baby what's the matter? Where are you?" He walks back in the lounge and grabs his keys off the table.

"At our house. My car won't start." He can hear the tears and frustration in her voice.

"I'll be right there." He says already out the door. "Are you OK? Are you cold? Hurt?"

Her lips curl up ever so slightly at his worry and shakes her head. "I'm OK."

She insists he hangs up as he drives and he reluctantly does so, after managing to get every red light Chuck finally makes it to their 'dream house' and he parks just behind Sarahs Lotus.

He quickly unbuckles his seat belt and opens his car door ready to run over and get her when he notices shes already out and half way towards him. He opens his arms as she runs straight to him and buries herself into his chest. Chuck wraps his arms tightly around her. He can feel her shivering and he's not sure if it's from the cold or her tears.

"Hey baby its OK." He says softly as he feels her face lifting off him and glancing up at him. His heart clenches as he sees her tear stricken face and eyes wide almost with fear.

Feeling the rain still falling down heavily he quickly opens the back door grabs his dry coat he brought and puts it around his shoulders, ushering her into the car.

Running around to the other side he jumps in an quickly shuts his door as well.

"Is that raining cats and dogs or what?" He gives her a grin attempting to make her smile, if only a little.

She gives a smile and moves her self closer to him giving him a soft, tender kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I'll always save you." He says and tucks her wet, curly hair away from her eyes. "What happened?"

She glances back towards the house with the red door and picket fence, even though it can hardly be seen in the dark she can still see the top two windows with a bright light coming from each.

"I was just thinking about how we carved our names in it so I drove here just to look. And as soon as I saw it... I remembered you taking me there and sharing with me all your plans of where you wanted everything to go.." She says so softly he has to lean a little closer to hear.

"Sarah-"

"Chuck." She interrupts and wipes her eyes with her hands. "I'm so sorry," She cries. "This was our house. You had it planned, the dresser you were eying up. Where to put our record player. " She says and Chuck can't help but smile a little at her memory she's gained. "And now it's gone. Because of me."

Chuck shakes his head and turns the inside light on in the car so she can see his face.

"Sarah you know there are other houses, I found this one so quickly. There is another house out there for us I promise. I just know it. Yeah, sure we carved our names in it you cheeky dare devil." He grins and she can't help but grin back through her tears. "But, you never know, we could have moved in and our neighbors could have been some creepy weirdos! Or, or..." He thinks. "This house could have I don't know a rat infestation."

Sarah chuckles and shakes her head. "I'm sure they would say that before someone brought it."

Chuck shrugs. "You never know, the rats could have all started once we brought it."

Sarah can't help but chuckle again as she starts to feel her eyes drying up. "Or, the neighbors could have had a really noisy dog that barked all night." She suggested.

Chuck nods his head with a smile. "Ah, now you got it babe." He grins. "So really, this house may have not been so perfect after all."

"We'll never know though." Sarah reply's with a ridiculously adorable pout.

"We don't need to know Sarah." He says as he wipes her tears with his thumb. "And Sarah?"

"Yeah?" She asks leaning into his touch.

"This is not your fault. OK? Please don't ever think that."

Sarah nods slowly and curls her fingers around his t shirt.

"Say it..." Chuck commands with a tilt of his head and a Bartowski smile.

"It's not my fault." Sarah says rolling her eyes.

"I love you." Chuck smiles and leans in for a long kiss.

"I love you too Chuck." She repeats as they break from the kiss.

"Oh and I have some news, since we are talking about houses anyway.."

"What is it?" Sarah asks curiosity seeping into her voice.

"I have like five houses for us to go look at." He answers wriggling his brows.

"You do? Where?" Sarah says excitement lacing her voice.

"All around Burbank, we both have the day off tomorrow so how about some hunting for a perfect house?"

"With no creepy people, rats or barking dogs?" Sarah grins.

"Definitely not. And..One even has a red door, and a creamy picket fence. Not white but hey! Creamy is pretty nice."

Sarah laughs and nods her head. "Thank you Chuck." She whispers. "For everything."

**And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.**

It's a Saturday morning and Chuck wakes only because a clothing of item lands on his face that has the familiar scent of Sarah. He breathes happily and lifts his arms out from the covers to pull it off his face. It's one of her black dresses that she wore when he was planning on proposing to her at the restaurant. He remembered how beautiful she looked in it, he also remembers how incredibly, terrifyingly nervous he was to propose. He sits up in bed and looks around to see clothes thrown desperately around the room, on the bed, lampshade, a _lot_ on the floor and one pair of black skinny jeans covering his computer.

Hopping out of bed, after making sure Sarah wasn't buried under the pile of clothes on the bed he calls her name a little nervously.

"Sarah..?"

She pops up from the ground with watery eyes, a heavy frown and biting her bottom lip angrily.

"Hey, hey whats up?" He says getting out of bed and running in front of her.

"I, I can't find the dress you brought me for my reunion. I was going to wear it tonight when we went out." She scowls and looks around the room. Suddenly, her eyes widen and she glances back to Chuck. "I woke you didn't i?"

Chuck looks at the black dress in his hand and places it on the bed. "I would have woken up anyway because you weren't where you were meant to be." He grins.

Sarah can't help the smile tugging at her lips. "I'm sorry, I just woke early and as much as I didn't want to leave the bed I really wanted to find the dress." She sighs frustrated, as she tries to hide her teary eyes. "It's just, you know it's such a simple thing, a dress. My own dress and I don't even remember where I put it." She chokes out sadly.

Chuck nods his head, taking her hand in his. "Did you have another memory?"

"Yeah, you came to my house before my reunion and handed me a box. You said it was a present, I said it's not my birthday, you made me open it, and from what I remember it was beautiful."

"You made it beautiful."

Sarah gives him a toothy smile and walks up closer to wrap her arms around his waist.

"You always make me feel beautiful."

Chuck cups her cheeks with both his palms and brings her in for a good morning kiss.

"Now, dress hunting.." He says running his hand through his hair. "Let me see.."

Sarah looks at him with a hopeful stare, praying that he may know where it is.

"Ah!" He says putting up a finger. "You put it somewhere special."

"I did?" She asks. "Where!"

He takes her hand and leads them back to their wardrobe, he reaches up and pulls one big white box down.

"That's my wedding dress honey." Sarah says, starting to feel deflated. She has already opened it up months ago and had a peak at it far too many times, she may also have tried it on once or twice as well...

Chuck nods his head and reaches up again and pulls down a purple box, passing it to Sarah.

She glances up at him then back down to the box. "It's the same box."

"Yeah, you said you loved it so much you insisted on keeping it safe, right with your wedding dress."

Sarahs eyes sparkle back to him and she opens it up, a beautiful smile gracing her face. "That's the one."

Chuck smiles back, happy that he could help. "You're going to wear it then?"

"Of course I am." She says as if his question was irrelevant. "Thank you for helping me."

"That, baby. Is for what husbands are here for."

"Well, _you _are the best husband in the entire world."

Chuck gives a modest smile and gives her a kiss again. He looks around the disaster mess of the room and starts to pick up some dresses to put back away.

"No," Sarah quickly says making Chuck stop with the picking up. He gives her a questioning look and she shrugs her shoulders innocently.

"It is a Saturday after all, and I think before _I _clean up the mess I made, we should hop back in bed and make the most of our morning sleep in..Or not sleep." She grins seductively. "Your pick."

**For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.**

It's a Tuesday night, in the middle of winter and Sarah is freezing. More than freezing. As her and Chuck make it into their warm apartment she still can't even detach her arms from him, and she can't pull her head that is hidden under his arm from him. He's like her own walking hot water bottle and she loves it.

"Your shivering like crazy." Chuck says, as he shuts the door and rubs her shoulders rapidly to try warm her up.

"Winter... st,storms are.. the worse." She chatters out.

She quickly leaves his warm body and races into their bedroom so she can change into some warm pajamas. Chuck watches her go and can't help but think how cute she looks in her black coat, red beanie and black scarf.

Once she's out of sight he moves the heater right over to the couch and turns it on full bore. He boils the jug, makes some hot chocolates and grabs out the marshmallows making sure to put only the pink ones in Sarahs as he knows she prefers them. Taking the steamy mugs and placing them on the table he turns around to see Sarah in her blue pajamas that make her eyes brighter than ever, holding their gray mink blanket.

"I put your sleepwear on the bed." She says as she jumps on to the couch and wraps the blanket around her. "I'll do the DVD."

Chuck gives her a quick kiss on the lips and darts off to the bedroom while she scans through the stacks of DVDs. Finally picking 'The Secret Garden' she jumps back on the couch with the remote and takes the mug off the coffee table, letting out a happy smile when she sees there are only pink marshmallows floating deliciously on the top.

After a few minutes Chuck comes back in and takes a seat right next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder so she can curl back into his warmth. She grabs him his hot chocolate and pulls the blanket back over them.

"Ah, The Secret Garden." He smiles. "You like this one."

"I do?" He nods, "Good." She grins and presses play.

Halfway through the movie Sarah lefts her head from his chest. "You're right i do like it."

"Yeah, you first watched it with Ellie then insisted i watch it with you." Chuck grins.

Sarah nods and looks at him thoughtfully. "You know, one cool thing is i get to watch one of my favorite movies again, like Ive never seen it."

Chuck smiles back and kissed her cheek. "Good positive thinking babe."

Sarah nods proudly and leans closer. "It also means i can pause it and watch the second half tomorrow."

"Why do you want to pause it?"

"Beds warmer."

Chuck wriggles his brows. "Good point."

Sarah wriggles her eye brows back and leaps gracefully from the couch, tugging his hand. "Hurry up."

Chuck fumbles with turning the TV off and kicks his way out of the blanket. "Alright, alright! I'm here."

Sarah gives him a kiss to start things off as he leads her blindly out of the room. "I love you."

**For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.**

**When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.**

It's been two weeks since Sarah had her last memory, the past few months were going so well and she was gaining a about one a day sometimes two. But then something stopped, and since two weeks ago, two Fridays a go. There's been nothing, zero, negative, none. She parks her car at the beach and hops out locking it behind her. She takes off her boots and strolls down to the shore line. After rolling her black jeans up she splashes her feet lightly through the water, enjoying the cool, iciness of it.

She thinks of her last memory she had, it was Chuck disarming a bomb with apple juice. She had to ask him about it because she really wasn't sure if it was a memory. When he told her the whole story, she was impressed. Sure, she knew he was smart but apple juice? _Wow._

She sits down on the sand in _their_ spot the one she asked him to trust her. (That was one of her first memory's she remembered.) And the one where he asks her to do the same. The beach is deserted and she can tell why, the sand is freezing on her legs even if she is wearing jeans. It's quite cloudy and she knows it's going to get dark soon, the sun is barely out as it is.

_Why have they stopped_? What could have she possibly done to cause them to just stop coming? It's not that she wants all of them back, well that would be great but she knows that might never happen and sure, it sucks but she's learned to deal with it. But why can't she just have a few more? A few of the more important ones? Like Chucks proposal? She remembers the one on the balcony, she can see the nervousness in his eyes as he started his speech. She remembers him dropping the ring and she picked it up and placed it in his pocket without him even noticing. She remembers every word from the speech, that they brush their teeth tandem style, that she should be with someone like James Bond. And she answered 'i didn't fall in love with James Bond I fell in love with you'. She remembers the feel of his lips on hers, the butterflies in her stomach, the excitement. The happiness. Then she remembers just before he gets down on one knee, it's over. With a flash of light, and shes arrested with treason. She wants to remember the one in the hospital, where Clara was born. She want's to remember him going down on one knee. She wants to remember what her heart was feeling, how happy she was at that very moment.

Wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands she forces herself to stay in tact. She can't cry.

Maybe she should just give up? Admit that no more memories are going to come. She's sick of the constant headaches she's been getting from trying to rack her brain for the slightest tinge of a memory. The constant staying awake at night picturing the scene of the proposal Chuck told her about just so she could try and remember it. She even went to the hospital, along with Chuck and he got down on one knee. Just to see if it would come back. It didn't. She did however, Love Chuck even more if that was possible, for trying so hard for her. Then the stress release of taking out all of her frustration on hitting and kicking the hell out of the boxing bag. She thinks it helps before she starts but on sleepless nights, and constant stress in her brain she kicks and punches for too long. She uses too much of her energy but she keeps going. She wonders if she's torturing herself because she stopped remembering. Beating herself up because of it. She has done it everyday the past two weeks and Chuck only just found her today, beating the crap out of the boxing bag. His eyes widened when he saw her and as she kicked again she stumbled backwards feeling slightly light headed. Sprinting over to her Chuck caught her before she fell and she let her body slump into his tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chuck held her for a few minutes until she could stand again then he suggested going to the doctor. She snapped at him, the first time she has since she asked her to trust him at the beach. She snapped and yelled at him, pushing him in the chest telling him to leave her alone.

And now she's at the beach. She cringes at her outburst and the look of shock in Chucks eyes. She was horrible and now all she wants to do is see him again, be with him because when he's holding her it's the best feeling in the world.

Hopping up from the sand she turns around to head back to the car, she stops when she sees him.

Standing on the sand dunes, waiting for her, letting her have time to herself. The thing is she doesn't want time to herself. She just wants him to tell her everything will be OK. He always does. He's her rock, someone to turn to and right now, she really needs him again. She has used him for support so much lately, he loves that he can help her through it and she loves him for helping her.

She walks up to him quickly and just as she reaches him she looks up at him with her blue watery eyes. She lift her hand and slowly stokes it down his chest, right where she pushed him. Lifting her eyes back up to him she moves forward and presses her whole body into him wrapping her arms in the inside of his jacket, around his waist.

"I'm so sorry." She sobs as she buries her face into his chest, his t shirt getting patches of water everywhere.

"Hey, it's OK baby." Chuck says, stroking his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I don't care about the memories now, Ive given up waiting for them. I don't care anymore, I just want you." She confesses as if she's been defeated.

"You don't have to give up Sarah." Chuck says and she lifts her head off his chest to look at him.

Chuck kisses both her tear stained cheeks. "I think you need to relax. Just take a breather, stop trying to force them out. And think hey, it's OK if they don't come I'll just let them be. We can make new ones."

"But I can't even remember your proposal." She chokes out. "What I was feeling, or how you kissed me, or what it felt like when you put the ring on my finger."

Chuck nods and grabs her hand to kiss the ring gently on it. "I could do it again?"

Sarah gave a small smile and shook her head. "I'm never taking it off."

Chuck chuckled and took her face in his hands. "I think you need to just have a memory free week. OK? You trust me?"

"You know I do."

"OK so me and you are going to just have fun this week OK? No work, just me and you making new memories eating out, sleeping in, we can go camping anything you want."

Sarahs eyes light up at the word camping. "Just me and you go camping?"

Chuck nods his head. "It's cold, but I'm sure a whole lot of blankets and each other can keep us warm right?"

"Yeah." Sarah smiles happily.

"We'll leave tomorrow then, shall we go home and pack? Pick up some dinner on our way home?"

Sarah nods again, leaning in for a long kiss, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Chuck reply's and kisses her forehead. "So no memory stressing OK?"

Sarah gives a grin and cocks an eyebrow. "What memories?"

**And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.**

Sarah laughs out loudly as her and Chuck struggle with the tent. The winds bitterly cold, the suns set and they still haven't gotten it up.

"Sarah!" Chuck calls over the wind. "You go keep warm in the car until I get it up!"

Sarah shakes her head and grabs another pole for the tent. "A wife does not leave her husband Chuck." She calls back.

Chuck smiles and grabs another pole as well. "You're amazing."

Fifteen minutes later they stand back and admire the tent, pitched on a small field of grass just out side of the forest. Luckily the winds coming from the SE so the trees shelter most of the wind away from them. Although, it's still awfully strong.

"We did it!" Chuck says proudly and goes in for a short kiss. Sarah on the other hand doesn't like the idea of a short kiss and brings her chilly hands around his neck to bring him closer.

Still kissing, droplets of rain start to fall and in no time it's as heavy as anything. They sprint to the car, pop the boot and grab everything out they need before racing back to the tent. Chuck laughs as Sarah runs past on his second trip and he can barely see her over the piles of blankets shes holding.

"You OK honey?" He asks as he grabs the flashlights and food from the boot and slams it shut.

"Mmhm!" Sarah muffles out through the blankets as she enters the tent, dropping them in a heap. Chuck races in behind and zips the tent shut.

Chuck takes a big breath and runs his hand down his wet face and gives Sarah a grin.

"We definitely know when to go camping huh?"

"I love it, it's going to be so warm and cozy in here with all the blankets while its pouring outside." She smiles back.

"I'm glad we borrowed Morgans tent. I'm not sure how well my little pup tent would have done."

Chuck pumps up the blow up mattress with his foot pump while Sarah gets changed into her . Sarah stops hearing the pump being pressed and she turns around expecting to see a full blown up mattress. Instead, she sees her husband staring at her with wide eyes and a very dazed look.

Sarah smirks and pulls up her pajama pants extra slowly, giving him a saucy grin.

"Do you want me to blow it Chuck?"

"Huh? What? Blow what?" Chuck asks shaking his head. _Did I hear right?_

"The uh, mattress?" She grins teasingly. "I could blow up the mattress."

"Ohh!" Chuck says turning a blush of red. " Don't worry honey, I got it."

* * *

Sarah spreads all the blankets over the air mattress and they both climb under. Chuck brings the torch in between them.

"You cold?" Chuck asks as he moves a little closer.

Sarah has a think and shakes her head. "No." She says but moves closer anyway wrapping her arms around his waist. "My feet are though."

Chuck moves his feet to hers and entwines them around each other.

"Yours are cold too!" Sarah gasps.

"Sorry," Chuck grins sheepishly and pulls them away.

Sarah pouts when his feet leave hers. "Put them back."

"I thought they were too cold?" Chuck says putting them back.

"Mine will warm yours and yours will warm mine." She smile innocently and Chuck thinks he might melt to a puddle of goo.

"Your're adorable."

Sarah grins wickedly and gives him a wink. "Bet you won't say that in two seconds."

"What do you mean i- Oh! Sarah! Your hands are freezing!" He yelps as she runs them under his t shirt.

Sarah laughs and gives him another adorable pout. "Warm them for me?"

Chuck nods and gives her a kiss. "It's what husbands do."

"I really like husbands how many can I have?" She whispers against his lips.

"I don't actually know, is it legal to have more than one?"

Sarah laughs and kisses him again. "I think I'll just stick with the one I have now, he seems to be doing the trick. My hands are already warm."

"Any more cold limbs?" He chuckles.

"Hmm," Sarah thinks. "My lips."

Chuck grins and kiss her again, this time making it last a lot longer.

**For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...**

They had been back a day from their camping trip and Sarah has never felt more relaxed. She didn't think about the memories she couldn't remember, she just lived the moment with Chuck.

She was at the grocery store when it happened, she doesn't know what it was, or what triggered it. But she had her next memory. She had it.

"Excuse me Miss?" The cashier asked for the third time.

Sarah quickly shakes her head and hands a hundred dollar note. "Keep the change." She grabs the shopping bags, runs to the car and drives home quickly, but safely. Leaving the grocery's in the car she hops out and runs straight to their front door opening it up.

"Chuck, Chuck!" She calls, and spots him coming out from the kitchen. She doesn't realize the rest of the family; Devon, Ellie, Mary, Morgan, Alex, Casey and Gertrude in the room watching her with fear that something was wrong. She just runs up to Chuck and gives him a tight hug.

"You OK babe?" Chuck asks worriedly, as he hugs her back then moves his body back to look at her face.

"I remembered."

"You had another memory? Oh Sarah! That's great honey!"

Sarah grins and tilts her head up to Chuck, resting her chin on his chest.

"I was feeling really, _really_ happy, my heart was pounding really fast." She said softly. "And I was in the seat, you knelt down and opened the box, and I didn't even have to say yes." She smiled. "Because we both knew my answer, I came down on my knees and kissed you." Sarah was about to continue when she heard a sniff in the background. Turning around she was shocked to see their family and friends watching them with giant smiles. Morgan wiped his eyes and shrugged.

"I'm sorry that was really beautiful!" Casey rolled his eyes. "What!" Morgan defended himself. "It was!"

The others laughed and Sarah feels the blush rise to her cheeks. She turns back to Chuck and leans herself against him.

"I'll tell you the rest later.." She whispered.

Chuck kissed her temple. "I'm so happy Sarah."

"Me too." She grins and takes a sip of his orange juice he was holding. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
**

* * *

The end.. Hope you guys liked this. After writing it and finishing it i watched the baby epp and i was like dam there house was perfect! So, i hope you don't mind i had other people living in it haha, i liked the idea of him you know being there for her so that's why i had it already brought by other people and her being upset. I hope i wrote Sara OK, it was all about Chuck just being there for her when she was upset or cold haha!

Thanks for the reviews! I have another one from season four coming soon and one from season one! That's if you guys want! :) Bye!


	3. Without You

Cheesy, fluff is all this really is. It's raining outside and there was really nothing better to do than right some happy Charah:)

It's set the middle of season five.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck...and don't own the song. The song is, Brooke Fraser, without you.

:) Enjoy

**The sky opens up over me and you  
And you don't seem to mind that we're soaked through  
You kiss me in the rain, I forget what I'm moaning about  
And I know I wouldn't be the same without you  
**

"Lets make a run for it."

_The rains streaming down outside and she wants to make a run for it?_ Chuck slaps his forehead lightly and shakes his head.

"Are you serious? We'll get saturated!"

She shrugs back at him with a 'who cares' smile and gives him a slight nudge with her shoulder. He looks down at his hands carrying two bags. One with two new video games and the other for Sarah, a dress she insisted she needed for their dinner with Ellie, Awesome and Clara. They were coming back from Chicago again and she almost had a small tantrum when she couldn't find anything to wear. He had to admit though, when she walked out of the changing rooms with it on, it was a _must have_. He insisted she buy it too. You can't look that good in a dress and not buy it can you? That's what he told her anyway.

"You're the death of me." He grins and wraps his fist tight around the bags so the insides don't get wet.

She hooks her arm through his elbow and they race out of the entrance to the mall in search of their car.

As they race through the puddles, water piercing their skin they both come to a halt in the middle of the car park. There were _a lot _more cars here than when they arrived earlier.

"Where's the car?" Chuck yells, squinting his eyes from the rain and trying to remember where they parked it. "Ah! My socks are getting wet!" He whines as he quickly steps out of the large puddle he unfortunately stops in.

He's about to say more, complain more about this very unfortunate incident when warm lips place onto his. He's taken back by the gesture but instantly forgets where they are and sinks into the kiss. Her lips are wet with rain and when he swaps both bags to one hand he cups her cheek, and even though he can feel droplets of rain fall down them, she is very warm.

She always does this to him, she uses her lips just to make him forget about everything. He thinks it's a great idea and it _always_ works. A simple kiss makes _everything _better. As she kisses him in the middle of the car park, clouds getting darker and rain seeming to be getting stronger each second he forgets. He forgets everything, but her. He forgets he's standing back into that ankle deep puddle and his shoes are starting to fill with water again.

**I wouldn't be the same without you  
I wouldn't be the same without you**

He must admit, before he met her, he wasn't adventurous. He was very, very cautious. He never got to experience that adrenalin people talk about because he never did white water rafting, rock climbing or hang gliding off a plane. Devon use to tell him to spice up his life a bit, Chuck would just laugh and say 'yeah, yeah I should'. He instead, watched movies, played video games and worked at the Buy More. You know? All those terribly dangerous things. Chafing on his thumbs was a common occurrence of these risk taking activities of his.

But then she came along. And of course naturally, being thrown into the spy life, hanging by the ankles off buildings, flying a helicopter and getting held up by a gun made Chucks life that much more adventurous and oh, he got that adrenalin.

Without Sarah by his side he is pretty sure, no one hundred percent sure he would have never jumped out of a building and landed on a van, go nude for a mission, ride a motor cycle well over the speed limit.

Even the little things though, like running out in the rain, going swimming in the middle of winter. He wouldn't have done any of these things without her by his side.

**I laugh at my own jokes and what I deem to be clever wit**  
**And you don't seem to mind that I'm so stupid**  
**You kiss me once again, I forget what I'm babbling about**  
**And I know I wouldn't be the same without you**

"Have you ever thought about names?" Sarah asks Chuck as she sinks into the couch beside him.**  
**

"Names for...?" Chuck questions, pausing his game and turning all of his attention to his beauty of a wife.

Sarah gives him a shy smile and shrugs her shoulders. "Children."

Chuck drops the remote on the couch. "Children?"

Sarah glances at him then swivels around so she's facing him. "Mmhm, _our_ children, child, baby..."

Chuck swallows and widens his eyes slightly. "You, you want to have a baby?"

"Only with you." Sarah smiles and reaches for his hand. "I just, Ive been thinking about it and i kind of like the idea."

Chuck nods, amazed at his wonderful wife. "Yeah."

"What about you?" She asks, interested in hearing his thoughts.

"I want a baby too baby." Chuck says then stops, replaying his words in his head. He laughs and says them again. "I want a baby too baby." He laughs again and Sarah just watches him laugh with a sort of adoration on her face. He was such a nerd.

Chuck quickly stops his chuckling and looks at Sarah, "Oh, wait. I'm, I'm not saying i want two babies if that's what it sounds like, you know because i was calling you baby, like going i want a baby, pause. Too baby. You know?"

Sarah stays silent letting his rambling carrying on a little longer. It was rather enjoyable.

"But we can have two children!" Chuck quickly says wondering why she's not answering. "How ever many you want. But you know, maybe not eight unless you reall-" Chuck stops as the rest of his words are absorbed by Sarah kissing him, Sarahs lips on his. He smiles into the kiss and pulls her against him. There really was nothing better than kissing Sarah. After a breathtaking kiss she pulls away slightly and rests her forehead on his.

"You were babbling a little Chuck." She says softly, as she keeps her forehead pressed to his.

"Yeah." Chuck replies, not being to say much else after that mind blowing kiss.

"Let's start with the one baby shall we?" She smiles.

"Definitely."

"Want to turn off the Xbox and practice a little?" She grins mischievously.

"Ohh yeah..."

**I wouldn't be the same  
I wouldn't be the same  
I wouldn't be the same without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you**

Sarah leads Chuck into their bedroom and orders him to sit on the bed. He obeys quickly and follows her with his eyes as she closes the curtains and shuts the door.

"Chuck, you need to talk to me." She says with sympathy as she turns the light on and sits herself next to him.

"About..?"

Sarah gives him a 'You can't fool me look' and walks to the dresser to get her sleep wear. "Really? Is that what you're going to ask?" She says as she slips off her clothes, ignoring the dazed looked of her husband who was gazing at her dreamily. "I'm your wife Chuck," She says with a smile as she throws her nighty on.

Chuck smiles at the word 'wife', _what a wonderful word_ and nods his head. "I know."

She slips under the covers and watches him strip down to his boxers. "Then talk to me." She says, laughing silently at the fact she's the one who is trying to get him to talk for once.

Chuck sighs as he slides into his side of the bed and turns to look at her. "I'm worried about our life, our future.."

"You and me specifically?" She asks a little bit of worry in her voice.

Chuck smiles and brushes a curl behind her ear. "As a mother and father, then yes."

"Oh." Sarah nods. "You mean being involved in the spy life, while having a baby?"

"Exactly, i just.. it will be dangerous and i don't want to miss moments of our sons..or daughters childhood because we are running around on missions."

Sarah takes a breath and wriggles down in the covers a little. "I agree."

"I want to be a good dad."

"You _will_ be." Sarah says honestly. "Come on Chuck, you know you will be." She smiles.

"My father left you know because of the spy life and so did mum, i just i don't want that happening to us."

"It won't." Sarah says propping her self up on her hand.

"You're very certain of this." Chuck grins.

"Of course i am." Sarah replies just as confidently as before. "Ive known you for five years Chuck and you are my husband so i think i know what you are like." She smiles. "And i can tell you now you will be the best dad, i mean Chuck..you have the biggest heart of anyone, you would protect any of your family and friends with your whole life i just, i know you would never leave our child because it's just who you are." She smiles. "You will be far to over protective, i can see it now." She grins.

Chuck smiles back feeling instantly better at Sarahs words, Sarah reaches up and strokes her hand lightly down his cheek. "Where's my confident, sexy husband hiding?"

"Can't you see me?" Chuck gasps. "I'm right here!"

Sarah chuckles and leans in for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Chuck gives a kiss back. "Thanks Sarah, you always make me feel as if i can do things, anything in the world."

"Because you can." Sarah whispers into another kiss.

"You make me more confident." Chuck smiles.

"Mmhm." Sarah muffles through kisses.

"You're over this conversation aren't you?" Chuck grins as she places kisses down his neck.

Sarah pulls back. "No," She quickly says. "You just don't need to thank me because it's all you Chuck."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well do you want me to list all the things how you made me a better person?" Sarah asks. "It's a _very_ long list."

"We can just keep kissing." Chuck suggests.

"Yeah i thought so." Sarah smiles and leans in to kiss him again.

**I couldn't replicate your touch or love anyone again this much**  
**But I wouldn't be the same without you**

"Lamb?"**  
**

"Ten more minutes."

"Roast veges?"

"Eight minutes."

"Peas?"

"Ten minutes."

"Dessert?"

"On the bench, ready for cooking."

"Gravey?"

"Jugs boiling honey."

Sarah nods her head, proud of her and her husbands work in the kitchen. "All on time and they should all be here in.." She checks her watch, "five minutes."

"We work well together." Chuck answers wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I wouldn't have been able to host a family dinner without you."

"Sure you would have." Sarah smiles, pulling his arm around her shoulders more.

"Yeah you're right." Chuck nods. "One call to the pizza place and BAM. Family dinner."

Sarah laughs and releases herself from his arms so she can pour the boiling water into the gravey mixture. "Well, it won't be as good as Ellies but I'm glad we attempted."

"Me too." Chuck agrees, getting a fork out to mix the gravey. "I'm glad you suggested it."

"Ellie and Devon have enough on their plate with baby Clara." Sarah says watching Chuck mix it up. "Devon was doing yoga again with her yesterday, Clara was adorable."

Chuck looks at the happy face of his wife and leaves the gravey. "Do you think i should start it up when we have a baby?"

Sarah laughs at the thought of Chuck doing yoga.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Sarah quickly stops laughing. "Sounds like a great idea honey."

Chuck narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "I happen to be very flexible for such a long body."

"Oh i know." Sarah grins seductively and wriggles her eyebrows, causing Chuck to blush. "You'll be great at it Chuck."

Chuck smiles and carries the gravey to the table. "You can do it with me."

"Ohh no, I'm happy with my training at castle."

"It will be for our baby though."

"It's a dad thing."

"What's a mum thing then?" Chuck asks coming back into the kitchen.

"Hmm," Sarah purses her lips together in thought. "Buying new clothes for him or her."

Chuck laughs, "Does the baby actually come along on these shopping trips?"

"Well of course Chuck," Sarah answers. "I have to make sure they like the clothes i pick."

"And how will you know if they like them?" Chuck smiles amusingly.

Sarah gives and adorable smile and shrugs her shoulders. "It's a mum thing."

Chuck just nods and takes her answer, knowing Sarah she would be able to read and know everything the baby is thinking. She's that good. "I can't believe we are actually even talking about these conversations."

"Baby conversations?" Sarah asks, walking towards the door when she hears a knock.

"Yeah i mean, who would have thought."

Sarah opens it up and quickly greets the guest, "I know Chuck," She says as everybody settles at the table and they go and get dinner ready. "I never even dreamed of this." She continues stopping her dishing up for a second and resting her hand on his chest. "Without you, i don't know what I'd be doing right now, but i know it wouldn't be talking about babies."

Chuck smiles and grabs her hand to kiss it, "Same as me." He says. "There's no one in the world i would rather be talking about starting a family than with you."

"That's good to know." Sarah grins and continues to dish up the meals. "Because without me, your carrots you roasted would be nothing!" She laughs. "I'm glad i stopped you from grating the carrots, seriously Chuck, who roasts grated carrots?"

Chuck shrugs innocently. "I can see a few of them..."

Sarah scoffs and pulls out a long black, stringy carrot. "I love you so much." She chuckles and places the 'carrot' on Chucks plate.

**I wouldn't be the same**  
**I wouldn't be the same**  
**I wouldn't be the same without you**  
**Without you**  
**Without you**  
**Without you**

* * *

Hope that was OK!:)


End file.
